mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bmeister487
Ajraddatz Talk 15:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) great edits Mln vs clubpages 11:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) what! just kiddingMln vs clubpages 09:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) really your a good editerMln vs clubpages 09:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Your sig See the page My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Signature_Policy for instructions. Once you have that set up I (or someone else) can help with the actual code. 07:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) not fair just to let you know your never going to be on my wiki unless you take back what you said to me. 15:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Listen flex... I'm really sorry. If you want to know why I blocked you, well, I'm pretty bad with all this and I thought you broke a rule. Sorry, but, it's just my insinct. So yes, I take back what I said, and once again, I'm really sorry. I very much understand if you hate me now, and I don't blame you if you do. Just please accept my apology, and maybe we can be friends on MLN! And by the way, I deleted that block template a long time ago :) here is for sig: You can use the templates EZsig, ‎‎EZsig2 and EZsig3 to skip coding.My opinoin on that is EZsig3. Below is the cleanest and the best way of creating a signature. #Create your signature code and place it in User:Bmeister487/sig. #Go to Preferences and make sure the "custom signature" box is checked. #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Bmeister487/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. 13:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! heres the code if you need # codes heres some #189 #289 #ABCDEF #00AB00 #F21700 ↑this is for color↑ 23:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Got the Code Check your inbox. I've got it! 10 clicks on any module!Teddy R1 (talk) 21:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for becoming a member of THE club! I gave you your ten clicks to your Electrician's Apprentice Module. Please tell other users about THE club! I hope you enjoy your experience as a member of THE club. THE CLUB i sent you the decoded message. please click anything on my page except for the solo performance mods. thanks! =D Cool, I gave you the clicks, and you are now a full member! (bmeister487) Thanks! Gems 3 rough rubies please, 5 diamonds, 5 rough sapphires Teddy R1 (talk) 11:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Coupon: I sent you the items, but I only have 1 sapphire at the moment. Sorry! By the way, take 5 clicks off that entire order and you don't have to pay for the sapphires. When I get some more, I'll give 'em to ya for free, OK? You also used the secret coupon code so take 10 clicks off all that. (bmeister487) so that is how many clicks on what?? The club is awesome!Teddy R1 (talk) 21:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) 35 clicks, but you only owe me 20 (coupon and gem shortage) to any module, please. done thanks!Teddy R1 (talk) 21:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) the_Club Hey since I'm the only one in the club can you give me daily clicks? Or every other day. I can give you clicks for thatTeddy R1 (talk) 21:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I would... but you're not the only one in THE club. I guess I could give ya a few clicks though. :) Store hi I just made a store and need to get it appreoved with 5 customers. Can you be #1? It's called ted's shop Teddy_R1 is the best. Visit my page (talk) 12:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes!! Of course I'll work at your shop! I'd be happy to! (bmeister487) sig testing ??? hi 21:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Store I'm sending you thornax so that you can decrease the price. It is a little high. Teddy_R1. Visit my store Ted's shop 12:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh OK... but 3 for 1 click thornax deal is high? Maybe you read it wrong like 3 clicks each. But anyway, thanks! Check out my auction 22:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) (it's in my sig) Congrats SEAL OF POS I just got it as a thank you for the gems, I gave you six clicks on your POS Gated Garden mod. 17:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The club! May I join? The code is: PLEASE??? 23:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC)